


Silent Sight

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: The Mute Guardian of Song [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Tarot, Visions, Witches, emailed requests, magick, mute!Melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Sometimes the gods need to give Melody a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know I have things for MLB to post... but this ended up coming out...

Melody slowly exhaled through her mouth, though the action did little to calm the slowly building burn of her frustrations.

**Love Request: $25**

**Love Request: $10**

**Pathway Reading: $15**

**Tarot Request: $15**

**Passion Potion: $30**

**Love Reading Request: $45**

 

She shuffled the deck again and clicked the mouse on her laptop. When the next page on  _Witch's Whispers_ loaded,  _more_ similar requests appeared.

"Wha's the mattah,  _chica?"_ Holly looked up from her wood carving. Melody gestured wildly at her computer screen with a look of dismay.

 _"Look at this!"_ she signed.

Holly got up and scanned her friend's web page. "Well, it is close to Valentines Day. I gotta say this reading request for 45 is looking promising. Oh! And here's--" two cards flew out in mid-shuffle, landing on the keyboard. Both women stared dubiously at them. "Un Caballero de Espadas y un Caballero de Varitas?" Melody tilted her head in mild curiosity. Two valiant personalities... what did they mean? She took in both knights appearances and images. She flipped a third card and shut her eyes with a silent groan.

The _Eight of Cups:_ not knowing what to do or being caught between too many choices.

Her computer pinged at the exact same second, indicating a new request. Melody opened her eyes and begrudgingly glared at the new love tarot request. After a few moments of waiting, Holly looked to her friend. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Melody's hazel eyes looked at her dully with a 'do I have to?' expression.

 _"Si,_ this is a sign. Obviously, this request is  _muy importante._ The gods must need you to intervein."

 _I admire Holly's enthusiasm,_ Melody thought. But what her Hispanic friend fails to realize is that this request is bound to be the same as the others before it. The asker was caught between two suitors and had trouble deciding. Her eyes slid to the eight of cups card, taking in the female figure as she gazed into one of the cups in the image. Five cups lay before her upright while two others were spilled over at her feet. In the background was a figure walking away.

_A lost love, perhaps?_

Melody sighed softly and clicked the message open without giving a look to the offered price of the request and began to read.

* * *

 

_Dear Whisper,_

_I know that with it being Valentines season, you must get a lot of love requests. But a friend recommended you to me, telling me that your spell worked for her. I hope you can help me too._

_I'm twenty-three and have been in a long-distance relationship with my boyfriend of five years, Eric. However, the distance has become hard to bear and our time zones are too different for us to talk regularly anymore. And lately, our emails have become more and more infrequent with each other. I'm scared of losing him. Eric is my high school sweetheart, and we have been best friends since we were little. The long distance thing started when his father, who is a Marine, was relocated to another base._

_To make a long story short, there's this new guy who's so... fiery?_

* * *

 

Melody's eyes flicked to the knight of wands as she read through the message, pressing her lips together in thought.

* * *

_His name is Tyler and he's so romantic. I've been pushing away his advances though, because I love Eric so much._

_But is this waiting really worth it? Eric and I have become so distant with each other lately... and we_ _have been apart for over two years now and have only seen each other each Christmas. I don't want to cheat on him, but Tyler is being very persistant._

_Your rules when making these tarot requests say that I need to make my question perfectly clear so that your reading will be accurate. Well, here it is:_

_Should I remain faithful to Eric or should we break it off?_

_-Rose_

* * *

Melody sat back and puffed out a frustrated breath. Holly read over her shoulder and clucked her tongue, "I wonder what's stopping her from going to him."

 _Another good question,_ Melody thought, fanning the deck and drawing out another card, and then another.

_Two of cups, seven of pentacles... he must be a brother or something. Whoever he is, he's pretty close to Rose. She must be unable to leave him behind for some reason._

Gathering up all her cards, Melody began to shuffle them together and closed her eyes. If the gods needed her to help this person, then it must be for more than what she can see. She cleared her mind, reaching out with her magick. She felt Holly's vibration first. It was familiar, fiery and passionate yet there was a deep...  _green_ feeling that reminded her of wet earth after a summer storm. It made sense to her since Holly had a strong talent for growing  _anything_ she wanted no matter where or what conditions were around here.

Next she felt Myst, Holly's cat familiar. The silvery Russian blue feline was napping in the window, enjoying the sunshine. Her vibration was more wild with its connection to the world. She could feel it waving in the air like hundreds of threads, dancing and weaving with the loose magick in the world.

_Show me Rose._

It was harder to feel a strangers vibration, especially when she didn't know where they were or how much they believed in her magick. Yet, this person believed enough to ask for advice and help. Melody needed to see the truth. She felt the walls around her fall away as sounds echoed in her ears. She could hear people talking now, muffled as if she were listening through walls. She could smell the acrid stench of the street and feel the  _whoosh_ as cars sped by. Something tickled her hand. Tuning into the new vibration, Melody gently took hold and followed the thread back to its source.

Distantly, Melody felt cards fall from her grip as she shuffled and heard Holly swear in Spanish.  _Don't break concentration,_ she ordered herself.

_Please, whatever god has heard this girl... show me what must be done._

In her minds eye, Melody watched as the fog parted. A girl stood before her with dark hair and blue eyes; eyes that were filled with tears. Melody guessed that this must be Rose. She drew a card.

 _Show me, Eric,_ she mentally told the image. Rose started and blinked at her as if she were half asleep. She turned and pointed. The mist parted, and a boy appeared, dressed in brown fatigues with a crew cut and dark brown eyes. He also held a sword in both his hands. His vibration was steady, which told Melody he had a cool head on his shoulders. Melody's fingers suddenly felt chalky and rough and distinctly got the feeling that Eric enjoyed the outdoors. It took a moment before a familiar green feeling crept over her arms like vines. Movement caught her attention, and she looked down. A black cat wound around his feet and glared at her with golden eyes. She drew a card.

Melody looked back at Rose, who stared at Eric longingly. It took a moment before Melody regained control of the vision and ordered,  _and now Tyler._

Rose's cheeks turned pink, but she obeyed. She turned, pointing to another man, closer to her than Eric.

Tyler was the opposite of Eric, from his long blond hair to his baby blue eyes and slim figure. Again, she felt the rough texture under her palms and the impression of sunlight on her face. Tyler's lips pulled into a wide grin, that oozed charm and openness. She blinked and watched as a bird, a falcon she realized, landed on his shoulder. Melody drew another card.

Taking in the three, she pulled a steadying breath as she let go of the vision.

_Show me... their compatability. Which is the one she should choose?_

Melody opened her eyes and took in the cards she had drawn. The message was clear. Without even looking at the offered payment for Rose's request, she clicked 'Accept', snapped a picture of the cards layout, and began to type out her reply.

* * *

_Rose,_

_I have seen your predicament and I hope to bring you some closure. However first of all, I would like you to know first that whatever your fears are at home, your brother will be just fine. Whatever ailment shadows him, it is not death that watches over him._

_To your inquiry between Eric and Tyler, I see that despite your heartache Eric is your best fit. You are a King of Swords, a person who is very comfortable between distinguishing right and wrong and knowing where you stand with people. You are not afraid to stand up for yourself and be responsible. Eric is your King of Wands, who is passionate if not a bit flighty sometimes. I see you two have a deep emotional connection that distance has strained badly. However, Eric's feelings have not waned, nor do I think they will. Your path with him shows that you will trade your sword for a wand and become his Queen of Wands. I see his black cat at your feet and growth all around you in your cards._

_Where as it si not true with Tyler._

_If you choose Tyler, any romantic relationship with him will be rocky and conflicting. You two fight more now, but it isn't the 'pull at your pigtails' that you're probably feeling. He's soothing your heart now, but if you walk off the cliff, like the fool, I feel you will only end up regretting it. However, I don't think he's entirely bad though. He might be a good friend and someone that you may share many common viewpoints with._

_The road to true love is always difficult, but staying strong with your high school sweetheart is rare. Five fruitful years proves promise for a bountiful harvest._

_I hope this helps._

_-Whisper_

* * *

"You're not going to attach a spell?" Holly asked as Melody began proofreading her message for any errors. "Normally you're more detailed than this."

Opening a side document, Melody typed her response. _"S_ _he didn't ask for a spell."_

"True, but that's never stopped you before.  _¡Su historia es tan romántica!"_

Melody's lips quirked in a smile.  _"You're such a romantic. She didn't ask for a spell, Holly. I can't interfere too much or else it could disrupt their intended fates."_

"Tch, kill joy." Holly clucked her tongue and walked away, "I think the girl could use a face to face with her beaux, don't you think?"

Melody rolled her eyes and sent off the reading to Rose. Holly's suggestion stuck to her like a sandspur, though. She sighed softly, eyeing the answered message thoughtfully.

_Don't do it, Mel. Don't cast what you're not asked._

_Don't cast what you're not asked._

_Don't cast what youre... not... asked..._

Her eyes slid to her Book of Shadows. Myst gave a loud  _mrrt_ as she woke from her nap and stretched. Witch and cat shared a look and Melody sighed softly.

_A little magick never hurt anybody, right?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... here's the latest one-shot for Melody.
> 
> I have a story brewing in my mind for her... but I haven't quite worked all the kinks out of it yet. I hope this opens up a few glimpses into her life.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Feel free to find me over on my Tumblr: http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> I currently have an OPEN ASK BOX requesting prompts for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom/ Melody's story... just to help out with my writers block (and to help me get over this 'needs to be perfect' crap...) Here are the details:
> 
> http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/post/155417542926/the-muse-is-at-it-again
> 
> Who knows, maybe this one will end up being a two-shot?


End file.
